


Gentle Hands

by perch



Category: Hatenkou Yuugi (manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perch/pseuds/perch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiara musing about Rahzel follows canon to the end of volume 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicy_diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicy_diamond/gifts).



We were children playing at slaughter. The chosen of Prometheus and childlike gods. I loved her, my sister as much as I hated him. I loved you too Rahzenshia Rose, when you were young and doe eyed, abandoned in your circle of hatred and fear.

I loved you more when I twisted the knife, pulling your intestines out with my fingers, dirty with your feces, blood and tears. What are fingernails ripped out with a fine precision, pulled apart like children rip butterfly wings, against the sweet pain of having your insides exposed in the most lewd fashion and draped across a desk.

What is a knife splitting a palm apart or a tea party covered in cherry blossom petals? I want you for what you appear to be and hate you for what you are not.

I warned you not to trust me or to consider me your friend.


End file.
